Weihnachten in Rotgold
by Aisa
Summary: Ein Weihnachten der anderen Art für die Rumtreiber, Lily und Alice: Die Rumtreiber verrichten eine sehr eigenwillige Strafarbeit, Lily hadert mit ihrem Hang zur Unheilstifterei und Alice bekommt eine ganz besondere Überraschung.


**A/N:** Mein Beitrag zum FF-Wichteln bei FantasyFans von 2008. Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Figur von Alice ein bisschen auszufeilen. Also: Die FF spielt noch in der Schulzeit, folglich ist sie noch nicht verheiratet, und ich hab ihr den Nachnamen McKinnon verpasst. Frank habe ich nach Ravenclaw verfrachtet. Und Quidditch ist, wie wir durch die Weasleys ja wissen, ein wichtiges Thema ;)

Für die Kinderbescherung ist es vielleicht ganz ratsam, sich vorher mal „The Fairytale of New York" von The Pogues anzuhören, das ist das Lied, das Lily so traumatisiert :) (mal abgesehen davon, dass man dieses grandiose Lied ohnehin mal gehört haben sollte ;) )

Zudem kann in dieser FF ein kleines Tribut an den Film „Love… actually" gefunden werden.

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß und frohe Weihnachten ;) 

* * *

><p>Weihnachten. Hogwarts lag, eingehüllt in einer schimmernden weißen Decke, still und friedlich unter dem Sternenhimmel.<p>

Die meisten Schüler waren über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren, demnach war es auch im Inneren des Schlosses zwar friedlich aber… na ja, eher weniger still.

„Leute! Haltet, verdammt noch mal, die Klappe!", rief James Potter zum wiederholten Mal – weiterhin erfolglos. Die jüngeren Gryffindors redeten und lärmten munter weiter.

Sein bester Freund, Sirius Black, grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Weiter, Krone, vielleicht klappt es noch vor Silvester", feixte er.

James verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hab von Anfang an gesagt, dass das nichts wird. Wer zur Hölle ist eigentlich auf die Idee mit der Kinderbescherung gekommen?"

„Fluch nicht so viel, es ist Weihnachten." Lily, seine (endlich!) feste Freundin und Schulsprecherkollegin, machte keine Anstalten, dem Rumtreiber zu helfen, sich Gehör zu verschaffen, sondern beobachtete ihn ebenfalls lächelnd bei seinen Bemühungen. „Und es war McGonagalls Idee."

James seufzte erneut und ließ sich niedergeschlagen neben Remus Lupin fallen. „Ich hoffe, dass sie das Ganze wenigstens durchmachen darf – das Bild von einer Lehrerbescherung ist auch eine nette Vorstellung."

Remus kicherte. „Vor allem, weil die Herrschaften, abgesehen von Dumbledore, ungefähr so viel Spaß an diesen Aktionen haben wie wir. Zumindest ist Professor McGonagall dann erst mal beschäftigt und taucht nicht hier auf, um euch beiden den Kopf abzureißen, weil ihr die Kleinen das halbe Schloss auseinandernehmen lasst."

Er nickte zu einem Haufen Zweitklässler hinüber, die mit ihren Zauberstäben die Kugeln in dem kleinen Weihnachtsbaum anstupsten, welche daraufhin jedes Mal bedenkliche Funken ausstoben.

Peter Pettigrew hob die Augenbrauen. „Also, irgendwie glaube ich langsam, dass wir ein schlechtes Beispiel für die Kurzen abgeben", stellte er trocken fest.

„Allerdings", meinte Lily, ohne den Blick von den Zweitklässlern abzuwenden.

„Das kann man ja nicht mehr mit ansehen." Alice McKinnon, die gebannt auf eine Gruppe Drittklässler gestarrt hatte, die sich mit Zauberschachfiguren bewarfen, richtete sich auf. „Das schreit nach Plan B."

„Oh nein!" Lily schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nicht der Weihnachts-Plan B, Alice, ich will nicht wieder in das Klischee von der singenden Irin springen."

Sirius lachte. „Lily, du _bist_ Irin."

„Und diese Sechstklsslerin, Romy Finnigan, versucht dich schon seit Jahren zum richtigen Irentum zu missionieren", ergänzte Alice grinsend. „Also komm schon."

Lily verzog das Gesicht, regte sich aber ansonsten nicht.

Stattdessen griff Sirius nach seiner Gitarre. „Komm schon. Dann hören die Kleinen wenigstens zu, wir können unsere Strafarbeit ableisten… und haben unsere Ruhe."

Remus und James tauschten einen beunruhigten Blick, als Peter ein Glöckchen aus seinem Umhang zog. „Was ist Plan B eigentlich?", flüsterte Remus, doch James zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sirius schlug in die Saiten, Lily begann mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck zu singen_. __„T'was Christmas Eve, babe in the drunk tank. An old man said to me: ‚Won't see another one'…"_

Die Zweitklässler stießen immer heftiger gegen die Christbaumkugeln, die Drittklässler bewarfen sich weiterhin mit Schachfiguren.

„Lauter!", zischte Alice. Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Willst du, dass sie still sind, oder nicht?"

Die Rothaarige seufzte.

„_So happy Christmas, I love you baby. I can see a better time when all our dreams come true._ Ach,vergiss es, Alice, vielleicht sollten wir es doch nochmal mit Fluchen versuchen."

Doch zumindest die Fünft- und Sechstklässler schenkten ihr mittlerweile Gehör, und eine begeisterte Romy Finnigan stimmte in das Lied mit ein, sodass Lily gezwungenermaßen weitersingen musste.

_„The boys of the NYPD choir were singing ‚Galway Bay', and the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day."_

Spätestens, als Peter mit seinem Glöckchen einen Rhythmus angab und die beiden Irinnen sich mit nicht gerade netten Worten ansangen (genauer gesagt, mit Kraftausdrücken, bei denen Remus zumindest den Erstklässlern gerne die Ohren zugehalten hätte), war ihnen die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors sicher. Einige Kinder, die das Lied ebenfalls kannten, grölten den Refrain mit. Zum Ende des Lieds schallte jedoch nur noch Finnigans Stimme durch den Raum – Lily hatte ihren Kopf in dem Haufen Nikolausmützen vergraben, die auf ihrem Schoß lagen.

Trotzdem klatschten die jüngeren Gryffindors begeistert – und zu Lilys Entsetzen nicht nur die Kinder: Vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stand eine lächelnde Professor McGonagall.

James räusperte sich, nahm Lily die Mützen aus der Hand und verteilte sie unter den Siebtklässlern. „Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. Dann können wir ja jetzt mit der Bescherung anfangen."

Unter dem erfreuten Jubel der Kinder zogen sich James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily und Alice die Zipfelmützen auf den Kopf und begannen, die selbstgebastelten Wichtelgeschenke sowie einige weniger gut riechende Päckchen unter den Jüngeren zu verteilen, während sich Professor McGonagall in einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin niederließ, um ihre Schützlinge zu beobachten.

Remus schloss geräuschvoll die Schlafsaaltür, lehnte sich dagegen und seufzte. „Waren wir auch so anstrengend, als wir klein waren?"

„Bestimmt." Sirius ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Peter setzte sich neben ihn. „Aber zumindest musste uns niemand ruhig singen", fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Arme Lily."

„Über die Schande kommt sie nie hinweg", feixte Sirius. „Und McGonagall hat das alles mitbekommen."

„Natürlich, es war ja ihre Idee." Remus ließ sich auf dem letzten Plätzchen auf Sirius' Bett nieder. „Aber ich finde, es gibt schlimmere Wege, unsere Streiche abzubezahlen, als Weihnachtsmann zu spielen. Wir haben schon schlimmere Strafarbeiten hinter uns gebracht."

Peter gähnte. „Finde ich auch. Diesmal hat es ja nicht nur uns vier getroffen, sondern kollektiv alle Gryffindor-Siebtklässler. Und die Bescherung war doch ganze niedlich."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Andererseits… die Kurzen waren zwar chaotisch, aber wenn wir jetzt schon anfangen, Weihnachtslieder zu singen und Geschenke zu verteilen… wie soll es denn da nach uns eine neue Generation von Rumtreibern geben?"

Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen.

„Ja, irgendwie sind wir ziemlich zahm geworden…" Peter ließ sich nachdenklich neben Sirius fallen; Remus tat es ihm nach.

Sirius grinste wiederum. „Ich schätze, das liegt an dir, Moony. Und an Krone. Rumtreiber in Ämtern wie Vertrauensschüler oder Schülersprecher, das musste ja schiefgehen. Dann werden wir uns wohl um Nachwuchs kümmern müssen, was meinst du, Wurmschwanz?"

Peter kicherte und lächelte die Decke an, doch Remus lachte. „Was denkst du eigentlich von uns, Tatze?"

Sirius schaute den Werwolf fragend an. „Was meinst du?"

„James und ich hatten vor ein paar Tagen ein ähnliches Gespräch, als ihr beiden – seltsam genug – in der Bibliothek saßt. Die Folge davon war ein reger Drang zum Unruhestiften. Ich sag mal so – die Schlimmsten von den kleinen Quälgeistern haben neben ihren Wichtelgeschenken noch ein paar weniger erfreuliche Präsente bekommen, und ihnen dürfte auch klar sein, wer sie da beschenkt hat. Wenn sie sich mit so viel Einfallsreichtum an uns rächen, wie wir ihnen zutrauen, dann müssen wir uns um den Nachwuchs keine Sorgen machen." Remus grinste.

Peter und Sirius tauschten einen ungläubigen Blick aus, bevor sie sich gleichzeitig aufrichteten.

„Was ist?", fragte Remus.

„Kann das sein…", begann Peter. „Stank das deshalb vorhin so?"

„Viermal Drachenmist für die kleinen Kröten", murmelte Sirius. „Das bekommen wir garantiert doppelt und dreifach zurück."

„Moment mal, ihr habt auch…?" Remus hob die Augenbrauen.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille im Schlafsaal, bevor die drei Jungen in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Unsere Absprache war auch schon mal besser", prustete Peter.

„Das einzige, was mich ärgert, ist, dass Krone nicht da ist und vermutlich nichts von der Rache der Krümel abbekommt", japste Sirius.

„Wo ist der eigentlich?" Remus beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Na, wo wohl?"

„Über die Schande komm ich nie hinweg", stöhnte Lily und berührte vorsichtig ihre immer noch geröteten Wangen. Die Schneeflocken schmolzen sofort auf ihrer warmen Haut.

Auf dem Astronomieturm war es dunkel, nur ein kleines Licht, das die beiden entzündet hatten, schwebte neben der Tür.

James legte den Arm um sie und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Schieb es im Notfall auf mich – Alice ist nur auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen, weil ich die Kleinen nicht ruhig bekommen habe."

Lily seufzte, während sie ihre Arme um James' Hüfte legte und ihre Stirn an die seine legte. „Ich glaub eher, dass ihr sie mit eurer Unheilstifterei angesteckt habt."

„Hey!" James fuhr ihr mit gespielter Entrüstung durch die langen Haare. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wärst du ein Unschuldslamm. Das war genauso deine Strafarbeit wie unsere." Immer noch in einer engen Umarmung näherten sich die beiden der schneebedeckten Mauer.

„Mmh, es ist schlimmer geworden, seit ich mit dir zusammen bin", erwiderte Lily grinsend, während sie mit der Seite an die Mauer stieß.

„Dann hab ich nur das herausgebracht, was ohnehin schon da war." James löste unauffällig einen Arm von Lily und ließ die Hand zu dem Schneehaufen auf der Mauer wandern.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass du es schlimmer gemacht hast." Bevor James auch nur die Hand um den Schnee schließen konnte, stürzte sich Lily mit einer Portion des weißen kalten Zeugs auf ihn und seifte ihn ein. Im Nu verwickelten sich die beiden in eine kleine Schneeballschlacht, die damit endete, dass beide nebeneinander keuchend auf dem Rücken im Schnee lagen.

„Du meine Güte", flüsterte Lily atemlos. „Wenn morgen jemand hier rauf kommt und das Chaos hier sieht…"

„Das ist bis dahin doch wieder zugeschneit." James drehte den Kopf schaute Lily an, die langsam Arme und Beine auf und ab bewegte. „Was machst du da?"

„Kennst du keine Schneeengel?"

„Doch."

James setzte sich auf, jedoch nur, um sich sofort wieder lächelnd über Lily zu beugen. „Dich." Damit drückte er Lily einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Als er sich von ihr lösen wollte, hielt sie ihn fest und wälzte sie beide herum, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, sodass nun James auf dem Rücken lag.

Der Schnee rieselte weiter still auf sie hinab. Das Licht neben der Tür flackerte im Wind. Glänzende, haselnussbraune Augen trafen leuchtende, Jadegrüne.

„Frohe Weihnachten", wisperte Lily.

„Wünsch ich dir auch", flüsterte James und zog ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Nach einer kurzen Pause murmelte er: „Ich liebe dich."

Lily hob den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Ein starker Windstoß fuhr über sie hinweg – und löschte das kleine Licht aus. Mühsam rappelten sich die beiden hoch und schauten sich um. Sogar ohne Licht, nur im Sternenschein, war das Chaos offensichtlich, das ihre kleine Schneeballschlacht hinterlassen hatte.

„Mh, vielleicht sollten wir doch ein wenig aufräumen", meinte James.

Lily musterte ihn grinsend von der Seite. „Ich glaube, ich habe einen Hörsturz – hat James Potter, einer der größten Unruhestifter an der Schule, gerade ernsthaft das Wort ‚aufräumen' in den Mund genommen?"

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Deine Schuld", sagte er grinsend, und bevor Lily wusste, wie ihr geschah, wuschelte er ihr eine Portion Schnee über den Kopf.

Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. „Okay, ich nehme alles zurück – du bist und bleibst ein Rumtreiber!"

In der Zwischenzeit machte sich Alice McKinnon auf den Rückweg von Professor McGonagalls Büro zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem sie der Hauslehrerin geholfen hatte, den Geschenkesack und die Nikolausmützen zurück zu tragen.

Als sie an dem Geheimgang hinter dem Wandteppich im 5. Stock vorbeikam, vernahm sie plötzlich ein leises „Psst!"

Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

Jemand pochte von der Seite des Geheimgangs gegen den Wandvorhang. Eine Hand erschien und winkte sie zu sich. Einer leisen Ahnung folgend, schob Alice den Teppich zur Seite und schlüpfte dahinter. Dadurch wurde sie jedoch auch nicht klüger, denn es war stockfinster. „Lumos", murmelte sie – und blickte im Licht des Zauberstabs in die Augen von Frank Longbottom, der sie anlächelte.

„Frank", seufzte sie. „Oh nein, du weißt doch, dass… Was machst du hier?"

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass der Ravenclaw eine große Pappkarte in den Händen hielt. ‚_Liebe Alice'_, stand darauf.

Sie starrte ihn perplex an. „Frank, was soll das?"

Das Lächeln des Ravenclaw-Jungen wurde breiter. Er hielt die Pappkarte höher, sodass Alice sie besser lesen konnte, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab, tippte die Karte an und ließ die Schrift verschwinden, woraufhin sogleich eine zweite Botschaft sichtbar wurde.

‚_Ich weiß, du denkst, dass wir unseren Kontakt abbrechen sollten. Du hast gesagt, ein Ravenclaw-Hüter und eine Gryffindor-Jägerin, das kann nicht funktionieren_', stand in Franks enger Handschrift auf der Karte.

Alice seufzte erneut – wie oft hatten sie über dieses Thema schon diskutiert? Wie oft hatte ihr Quidditchteam sie für ihre Freundschaft mit Frank angefeindet? Ja, Freundschaft. Alice rief sich immer wieder zur Ordnung – es war es Freundschaft, jawohl, egal, wie weich ihre Knie wurden, wenn er den Raum betrat, egal wie schnell ihr Herz schlug, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam (wie jetzt).

Frank tippte erneut gegen die Karte; die dritte Botschaft erschien. ‚_Wahrscheinlich würden wir von unseren Mannschaften gelyncht, wenn sie wüssten, dass wir hier sind (deshalb musst du deine Augen ruinieren, aber durch Lesen müssen wir wenigstens nicht fürchten, belauscht und verhauen zu werden)._'

Alice kicherte, während Frank, immer noch lächelnd, die nächste Botschaft auf die Karte brachte.

_‚Aber ich habe dir etwas mitzuteilen, und wenn man es zu Weihnachten nicht loswerden kann, wann dann?' _Unter die Worte war von einer mehr oder weniger talentierten Hand ein Weihnachtsbaum gekritzelt worden.

Alice lächelte, und die nächste Botschaft kam zum Vorschein.

_‚Es ist mir egal, ob deine oder meine Hauskameraden so etwas hier anstellen:'_

Nach dem nächsten Tippen war eine ausgeschnittene Karikatur aus dem Tagespropheten zu sehen, auf dem sich mehrere Personen mit Besen schlugen. Auf ein weiteres Tippen erschienen die Worte: _‚(was nicht sehr weihnachtlich wäre', _eine neue Botschaft fügte sich an:

_‚ – und sein wir ehrlich, Quidditch wird viel zu ernst genommen)'_

Alice konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Frank ließ, zum ersten Mal mit einem ernsten Ausdruck, die nächste Botschaft erscheinen.

_‚Es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis ich all meinen Mut für das hier zusammen gekratzt habe. Und ich sage es tatsächlich nur, weil Weihnachten ist – weil es das Fest der Liebe ist:'_

Alice schluckte und fühlte, wie ihr Herz noch schneller schlug. „Bitte nicht, Frank", dachte sie, „wie soll ich mich von dir fernhalten, wenn-"

_‚Für mich bist du vollkommen und perfekt, Alice…'_

Frank legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete Alice' Reaktion. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie erst die Karte an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Franks Augen, und wieder zurück auf die Karte.

_‚… auch wenn alle Welt, inklusive deiner Eltern, die mich für einen Nichtsnutz – und für einen schlechten Hüter (ich sag's ja, Quidditch wird überbewertet) – halten, uns am Liebsten so sehen würde'_

Nach einem Zauberstabstoß erschien ein Gemälde von zwei Personen mit traurigen Gesichtern, die durch einen tiefen Abgrund voneinander getrennt waren. Darunter die Worte:_ ‚(was vermutlich vernünftiger wäre).'_

Alice runzelte die Stirn.

_‚Du weißt, ich bin, allen Ravenclaw-Genen zum Trotz, nicht unbedingt vernünftig, deshalb würde ich uns gerne so sehen:'_

Es erschien ein Foto, das Alice und Frank in einer innigen Umarmung zeigte. Alice wusste sofort, wann das Bild entstanden war – es musste auf einer der Partys gewesen sein, die des Öfteren für die Siebtklässler veranstalten wurden. Der seltsamen Kleidung nach war es an Halloween gewesen. Oh, sie hatte sich nicht von ihm trennen wollen, seine Nähe hatte sich so gut, so richtig angefühlt…

Frank schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und ein bittendes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, während er die Karte erneut anstupste.

_‚Bitte lass mich dir das Persönlichste schenken, das ich besitze: Mein Herz'_

Alice biss sich auf die Lippen und fühlte jeden Widerstand in sich schmelzen. Frank bewegte den Zauberstab und ein Bild von einem menschlichen, schlagenden Herz erschien auf der Karte.

Alice lachte und schloss die Augen, nachdem ein _‚(das war's)_' auf der Karte erschien.

„Zur Hölle mit dem Quidditchteam", dachte sie. Sie trat einen Schritt auf Frank zu, nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand und ließ nun ihrerseits Worte darauf erscheinen: _‚Komm mit in die Eingangshalle'_.

Frank hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen, folgte ihr aber über die fünf Stockwerke nach unten in die Eingangshalle, die festlich mit Weihnachtsbäumen, Engeln und Misteln geschmückt war.

Dort tippte Alice lächelnd erneut gegen die Karte: _‚Wenn wir schon bei Weihnachten sind, dann ist ‚unter dem Mistelzweig' doch ein idealer Platz für einen erster Kuss'_

Frank stieß mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung Luft aus, trat nahe an Alice heran und nahm ihr die Karte aus der Hand. „Hast du keine Angst, dass irgendjemand aus deinem Quidditchteam auftaucht?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich hab heute Abend schon mal Weihnachtsmann gespielt", antwortete Alice, „und das hier ist das Geschenk, dass ich dir schon vor Monaten hätte geben sollen." Mit diesen Worten überbrückte sie die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie noch voneinander trennten und küsste Frank.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, flüsterten sie beinahe gleichzeitig:

„Fröhliche Weihnachten."


End file.
